


In the Rain

by Hiding_in_the_cookie_jar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiding_in_the_cookie_jar/pseuds/Hiding_in_the_cookie_jar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1: Spock is alone in the rain on leave, wishing for his T'hy'la. Part 2: Spock finds out he is afraid of thunderstorms while Jim is busy being a thoughtful husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1: This was prompted by a tumblr user. This was written pretty quickly, so please tell me of any mistakes.

The crew of the _Enterprise_ was on home leave. Well, some of them were.

Spock had not been on Earth for years. He could remember visiting his mother's family during his childhood only a few times. He could remember the taunting of the human children and the unusual customs of the humans. For four years in his adulthood, he attended Starfleet Academy on Earth and there was no difference to how he had been treated. It was a simple fact that Spock simply did not enjoy Earth. He did not enjoy forced leave, either, and he predicted these next few days would be unbearable.

The crew had separated on arrival. Some of them went to bars, some of them to see family, and some just to enjoy being home. Jim had, of course, stuck with Spock throughout the whole day until he was called back on the ship for an emergency Spock suspected was not critical at all and would not have happened if he were still on board. So, by sunset, Spock was alone in the bar where Jim had left him.

Spock denied that he felt any emotion akin to loneliness. To feel would be a human weakness – a flaw. And Spock definitely was in control as he watched the uniformed officers walk out of the bar with a new companion on their arm. He looked down at the tea he had ordered 1.34 hours ago. It was no doubt cold and the taste would not be desirable. He left it at the table with his last few credits as sufficient pay and extra as a tip to the hospitable waiter. No one noticed him leave.

It was mid-July but the temperature was still cold for a Vulcan. Jim had tried getting Spock to bring a jacket so he wouldn't freeze when the temperature dropped at night when they planned to head back to their hotel room but Spock was stubborn.

_Drop_

A small spot on the sidewalk in front of Spock was suddenly wet.

_Drop_

He felt it on his head.

_Drop_

Spock looked up to see where the water was coming from but another drop of water met his eye. It would be the first time Spock would be exposed to rain and he did not look forward to it. Vulcans were not accustomed to water and as the raindrops started falling faster and more frequently, Spock quickened his pace. Now he regretted not having the jacket or any more credits to pay for public transportation.

The sky was dark, the streets shining with rain bouncing off of it and collecting in puddles Spock had to step in. How anyone could find this romantic, Spock was clueless. To him, it was nothing more than having his clothes stick to him and a nuisance. Running, he found, had no effect on how wet he would become. There was no way to avoid being drenched. He focused straight ahead, his only thoughts a warm bed and the possibility of Jim returning to him.

When a hand touched his shoulder, it came as a surprise. Spock had not heard the approaching footsteps over the light splashing of the rain and he had been the only person on the streets besides a few passing cars. Spinning around, he felt all of his tension melt away. Jim was smiling at him, his hazel eyes warm and comforting (like always) and held an umbrella over his head.

"I've been looking for you," he said. Spock did not reply. "Why are you out here in the rain? You're going to catch your death."

"I did not have any other way to return to the hotel."

Jim laughed and shook his head. "So you decided to dodge raindrops instead of waiting for me?"

"There was no certainty that you would return."

"Spock," Jim said, holding up two fingers. "I'll always come back to you."

Spock gratefully matched his fingers in a kiss. Suddenly, the rain was insignificant.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2: Spock finds out he is afraid of thunderstorms while Jim is busy being a thoughtful husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluffy aftermath. Same as part 1, this was written quickly so any constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated.

The rain never stopped. It didn't stop when Spock and Jim made it to their hotel room. It didn't stop when Jim dried Spock off and kissed him. It didn't stop when Jim pulled out extra blankets for his t'hy'la's comfort. And it still hadn't stopped when they crawled into bed, wrapped in each other's arms. If anything, it had only gotten worse and was accompanied by loud thunder and lightning that illuminated the whole room.

Jim was half-asleep and felt Spock's grip around his waist tighten slightly. He lazily stroked his back with his fingers. Another crack of thunder echoed through the room and Jim heard a quiet whimper. He opened his eyes and looked down at Spock, who had his head nuzzled up to Jim's chest. As the lightning lit the room for a split second, Jim could make out the tense look to Spock's face. While it was normally so impassive (or occasionally sassy), now, his eyebrows were furrowed together, his eyes shut tightly, and his arms tightened around Jim even more.

"Spock?" Jim whispered. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Spock's voice was quiet and not anything like the authoritative tone he usually had.

"Tell me what's wrong," Jim lifted his hand to stroke his lover's cheek.

"It is nothing. Do not be concerned."

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm your captain; now tell me what's the matter."

Spock buried his face into Jim's chest as the thunder announced itself again particularly loud this time. It finally clicked in Jim's fuzzy mind.

"Spock? Are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

"I find the sound to be a discomfort."

"Oh," Jim played along. "Because of your superior Vulcan hearing."

"Yes. And the light-"

"It's also uncomfortable to your eyes."

"Precisely."

Jim was quiet for a moment. He moved his hand to the nape of Spock's neck and started rubbing his fingers across the hairline. Spock seemed to calm a bit, possibly falling asleep. And Jim was starting to drift off until a loud whimper came with a boom of thunder.

"I used to be afraid of thunderstorms," Jim tightened his hold on the Vulcan. "When I was about 6. My mother taught me this trick, though. It helped. Do you want to try it?"

Spock hesitated but Jim felt his head nod "yes" after a few seconds.

"Ok. As soon as we see lightning again, we have to start counting until we hear thunder. That's how far away the lightning is."

"That is false. Sound travels one mile every five seconds on Earth."

Jim chuckled. "So, we have to divide by five." Lightning lit up the room once again and Jim started counting. "… 5, 6, 7 –"

"Jim, this is childish. I –"

" _10_ , 11, 12 – There," Jim stopped at the thunder and Spock flinching. "And divided by five?"

"2.4 miles."

"Good. Want to try again?"

"… Yes."

They waited for more lightning and counted together. Jim felt Spock relax more as the lightning grew farther away and the thunder became nothing more than pathetic roars. Soon, the only thing he could clearly hear was the rain on the window and Spock's sleepy mumbling.

"4.9 miles," Spock muttered.

There was no more thunder after that.

"I think the storm is finally over," Jim mumbled after a few seconds. He waited but there was no response, only heavy breathing and a limp Spock in his arms. With a tired laugh, he placed a sloppy kiss on the top of Spock's head and fell asleep.


End file.
